falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Water Merchants (location)
The Water Merchants, also called the Hub Water Tower, is the home of the Water Merchants, an organization specializing in the acquisition, transport and sale of potable water, one of the Wasteland's most valuable commodities. For a price, water can be bought to slake the thirst of one person or a thousand; the only difference to the merchants is the cost. In order to maintain such a massive commercial entity, the Water Merchants came to dominate the entire southern section of the Hub, repurposing existing infrastructure and carting in more to support their endeavors. Layout The Home Office The Water Merchant section of town is given over almost completely to the water storage and refining equipment that keeps the Water Merchants in business. A massive water tower dominates this section of town, with pipes and holding cisterns taking up even more room. Flanking this massive operation are two large buildings: the home offices of the Water Merchants. Doing business with the Merchants is not difficult. They have few qualms and care little about political or humanitarian issues; their only concern is the coin involved. As long as a prospective buyer has the funds available, the Merchants deliver water. Predictably, as clean water is extraordinarily valuable, the Merchants could afford to charge exorbitant prices. However, aspiring thieves would likely be disappointed; despite the plethora of weapons guarding the Water Merchants' section of town, little of value was stored in the home offices. Children of the Cathedral A cathedral for the Children of the Cathedral can be found here. Mother Jain can also be found here, where one can preach, test her patience, or assassinate her for a quest from Decker. A few other people from the Children of the Cathedral can also be found here, such as Thorndyke, who can heal the player character for free (as long as Jain has not been upset.) Some people outside can also be spoken to, to find that they doubt the religion and believe it will die out. Involvement with the Vault Dweller With the vault rapidly running out of water, a possible, but temporary, solution to Vault 13's plight is the hiring of the Water Merchants by the Vault Dweller. However, the vault's secrecy is its greatest defense; with its location disclosed, hostile forces could locate the sanctuary far more easily. While the inglorious death by dehydration could be staved off for a considerable length of time, a far more violent demise would step that much closer. The in-game effect of this is an additional 100 days in which to complete the quest. Inhabitants Notable loot The shelves located in the northwest room of the Children of the Cathedral church contain several valuable items on them. These are: However, it is important to note that the door that gives access to the room is locked, and while attempting to unlock it, the Children of the Cathedral members can turn hostile. An average level of Sneak (around 45%) should help doing it unnoticed. Related quests * Find the Water Chip * Guard the caravans * Dispose of Jain Bugs There is a brahmin that keeps roaming around the central area, near the water towers. This brahmin can enter the southwest building when exploring it, standing still at the doorway and trapping the Vault Dweller inside. This is, however, a rare occurrence. Category:Water Merchants Category:The Hub ru:Торговцы водой (локация) uk:Торговці водою (локація) zh:Water Merchants (地点)